


Aftermath

by kiddypool



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Elevator Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, s5e11 David and Goliath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddypool/pseuds/kiddypool
Summary: The intercom started to crackle, breaking the silence.- Ahem. Sir, Ma'm... so..., is the elevator operational, or do we have to send a team ?Or : aftermath of the whole "let-me-change-to-my-beige-suit" tactics.





	

His grip on her thigh was bruising. He was buried in her as far as he could go, tense and throbbing. She heard a faint word from where his face was hidden in her neck.  
\- ...licia, like a half protest, half sob. Her cunt contracted greedily and that was it, his whole body shuddered and he was coming.

They stayed like this for a few seconds in silence, getting back their breath. the red light was flashing.  
He was still holding her up, gripping her thighs, her back pressed against the mirror panel, her ass on the railing,  
her ankles locked behind his lower back.  
The intercom started to crackle, breaking the silence.  
\- Ahem. Sir, Ma'm... so..., is the elevator operational, or do we have to send a team ? - a muffled chukle in the background.  
the red emergency elevator light was still blinking.  
She answered cautiously, composed : - No. ehr... sorry,sir. just a false alarm, i guess. we're good now. 

He let her feet slide down gently to the floor, slipping out of her in the process with a little sloppy wet noise.  
His face was full of shadows, his eyes haunted, mouth torn. he was looking anywhere but at her. 

She shimmied down her skirt back in place, reached to get the shoe that had fallen in the action,  
gentled her clothes approximatively back in place, as he was zipping himself back in and buttonning his vest without a word.

He released the emergency button. The elevator hummed and started to drop gently back to the ground floor.  
When the elevator dinged, he just turned his back on her and walked away.

She checked in the mirror. She was a mess, blurred lipstick and her hair all over the place.  
It would have been hilarious for the fact that they were still in court.  
she tried to pat down the worst spikes. There was no way people wouldnt notice in the hall.  
she prayed there was no journalist there to recognize her, held her chin high and walked briskly out across the marble hall to catch a cab.

 

\-----------

 

that night at 23:30 she dialed his number. 

\- hey

\- hey (whispered, all sleepy)

\- is it a good time ?

\- sure, i just... let me move to the kitchen.

\- you with someone?

pause - yes. 

\- oh

\- Well, that's ... c'mon, you re not ..?! it's none of your business !

\- No, no, course not. it's just awkward, i guess. 

pause  
\- i didnt know if you would call. and the worst thing is, i'm glad. - exhale, derisive - I must be a sucker for punishment.

\- No you're not. I was just thinking. We should talk. Can we meet ? 

There was a longer pause - she could hear his quiet breathing. She closed her eyes, and it came back right away, him, mad with rage, after the hearing, slamming her against the mirror, scunching her skirt up on her hips with brisk belligerant movements, his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear - You... you... Manipulative. Lying. Untrustworthy. Backstabbing. Judas - his whole body hot against her, already hard, his hips snapping minutely, and her, frantically unbuckling his belt and trying to make enough space for her fingers to unzip his fly. The red light of the elevator emergency button. His grip on her thighs, fingers digging like claws,  
holding her on the railing as he slammed into her.

\- Okay. Tomorrow lunch time at Celluci's. 

\------------

Her delicate fruit salad composition came on the white tablecloth served with his expresso. 

\- I hated you, so much. I wanted to crush you. i wanted to see you reduced to mush, crying on the floor in court.  
But you didn't reduce to mush. Now you're like glass, brittle and sharp, inscrutable, an ice queen. I can hardly look you in the eye. seriously, you're terrifying.  
...besides... he shrugged - you win all the time... first with the client files, then with Ashbaugh... and god, the beige ensemble ! He shot her an outraged look.

\- You won with Ashbaugh. 

\- Felt like a loss, to be honnest. Worst witness interrogation of my career.

\- I wouldnt say it was easy for me either  
She smiled and took a sip of her coffee.  
\- Listen. I needed to escape. I needed to know that i could run my life without your support (she made a vague gesture) or Peter's support. or anybody's favors, for that matter. 

He started to protest but she shushed him with her hand on his over the table. 

\- I needed to. i've been dependant on Peter all my life. he's been behind most of my successes at lockart gardner. Pulling strings,  
overprotective and controlling. Then you and me started to sleep together and i didn't even know what my job meant anymore.  
The associates juging me. Cary. One day you named me partner. The next you took it back from me. Come on. I needed breething space.  
It felt like i was your accessory, a figurant in your story. I'm done with that.

He looked her in the eye.  
\- Is that why you betrayed what we had ? You made me feel used and discarded, for a fleeting feeling of freedom ?  
What does that even mean ? Nobody's ever run their career on their own here. This is Chicago, Alicia ! And you re not a rebelling teenager. What are you asking for, writing it off and starting over ?

\- I'm sorry for hurting you that way, Will. That wasn't my intention.  
She hesitated a moment, not sure how to formulate this.  
\- I... think i underestimated your feelings... didn't I ?

For a long moment he looked completely absorbed by her hand over his on the table. he raised his eyes to her briefly.  
it was the elevator all over again. Under the facade, there was an other Will, an overtaxed zombie shell of himself caught in the headlights.

\- Come on, Will. Don't you see. i put my name on the wall without your help. Just like you did. I m a grown up now, we can decide what we want to do, like equals.  
Are you going to stay silent, and go back to a life of 25 years old blond bimbos ?

Suddenly he gripped her hand, nearly knocking her coffee down. 

\- So there we are, making a plan. That's what we're doing here ?

\- Yes. She was looking at him with intent. 

\- Will you leave Peter ? 

\- Yes, but only if you can face it. No more half-baked phone messages that a third party can delete. I m asking you now. Do you want this, Will ?

She was serious. but she couldnt help looking down at his lips. Soft, hot. Caring. always hungry.  
She pressed her knees together. Her sex informed her hopefully that it remembered those lips vividly indeed and didnt really care about the plan. 

He probably noticed because he managed to slip slowly into his most sultry smile. The canines were showing.  
\- Ok, big girl. let's have it. 

She was leaning over to him when he added : you have so much to pay for, you better brace yourself. 

Her smile was lost in the kiss.


End file.
